His dark eyes
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: AU Universo Alterno... y tan alterno . La vida de Edward en Volterra era la cosa más deprimente que alguien pudiera imaginarse, hasta que se vio atrapado por la gravedad de aquellos ojos oscuros. Edward/Jacob.


_Buenas a todo el mundo. En parte para llenar el tiempo en el que me cueste recuperar la inspiración para seguir con mis (muchos) fics empezados, he decidido colgar un fic de apenas cuatro capítulo sobre el que llevo tiempo dando vueltas y vueltas. Espero que llene el hueco (el mío sí, la verdad xD). _

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, creadora de maravilloso personajes pero un poco despistada a la hora de moverlos en la historia xDDD_**

_**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene slash a mansalva (relaciones hombre x hombre), algo de violencia y alusiones sexuales implícitas. No puedo considerar por los demás lo que están dispuestos a leer, así que estais avisados. Es posible que también tenga OOC, aunque intento no ser excesiva en eso (salvo en Aro... Con lo que a mí me gusta Aro -.-U)._

**- His dark eyes -**

**-I-**

La vida de Edward siempre había sido la más intrascendente y sombría que alguien pudiera imaginarse.

No es que pudiera quejarse de la vida que le había tocado: su padre, Carlisle, era la mano derecha del rey y eso le convertía a él, su único hijo, en el heredero al trono mientras el soberano no tuviera descendencia. De todos modos, Aro le trataba como si realmente fuera de su sangre y no parecía necesitar retoños propios. Vivía a todo lujo y prácticamente no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, sólo seguir estudiando y asistir a las reuniones de estado que sucedían una vez al mes.

En el ámbito personal también debería darse por satisfecho. Sus padres a menudo estaban fuera, controlando las comarcas orientales que tenían bajo su poder, pero allí tenía a Alice y a Emmet, a los que conocía desde pequeños, y también a los gemelos Hale, hijos de los terratenientes de la provincia más meridional del país. A menudo salían a cabalgar por los alrededores del castillo, y Emmet, Jasper y él emprendía partidas de caza para conseguir el mejor trofeo. Y sin embargo no era feliz.

La guerra teñía cada aspecto de su vida. No conocía el mundo más allá de las llanuras que rodeaban el castillo, y los paisajes que había visto durante sus diecisiete años eran grises y sombríos, a menudo pasto del fuego y las talas masivas para alimentar las forjas. Jasper y Rosalie le hablaban del inmenso mar, de los bosques de abetos del norte y de las interminables junglas del sur, pero él sólo podía formar una vaga idea de aquellas descripciones en su cabeza: le costaba creer que hubiera algo tan verde tras aquella eterna cortina de humo. Su vida era taciturna y reflexiva, llena de momentos de auténtico hastío y desorientación.

Hasta que conoció a Jacob. Y eso que la primera impresión no fue lo mejor que pudiera haber sido.

Como todo imperio en expansión, Volterra se dedicaba a conquistar tierras adyacentes y a anexionar naciones y pueblos que no podían hacerles frente. Algunos se unían por las buenas, deponiendo las posibles armas y aceptando su gobierno e ideología; otros en cambio oponían resistencia. Graso error, de un modo u otro. En ocasiones eran países con armamento desarrollado, tropas disciplinadas y ejércitos inmensos custodiando unas fronteras que, inevitablemente, terminaban cayendo. En otros casos sólo se trataba de gentes primitivas, clanes o aborígenes que habitaban praderas, montañas y bosques y que combatían con armas que, al lado de sus ballestas y espadas forjadas en plata, resultaban risibles.

Aquel era el caso de los _quileutes_, una tribu de "salvajes" que poblaban los inmensos bosques occidentales que daban al mar. Edward no había visto ninguno en su vida, pero sí había leído mucho al respecto en el ingente muestrario de libros de la biblioteca del castillo: hombres y mujeres de pieles oscuras y cabellos negros que hablaban con los lobos y luchaban con arcos, lanzas y la propia fuerza de sus manos. Rendían un arcaico culto a la luna y seguían una filosofía basada en el amor a los hermanos, el clan y la naturaleza. Las palabras "honor", "dignidad", "honestidad" y "orgullo" aparecían decenas de veces por página. Definitivamente, no capitularían ante cualquier amenaza externa.

La invasión se produjo en apenas dos días, rápida y contundente. Los indígenas lucharon con todo lo que pudieron, con flechas impregnadas en veneno y armas primitivas pero eficaces, y cuando se partieron los arcos y las lanzas embistieron con sus propios cuerpos, cegados por un fiero deseo de proteger su bosque y su modo de vida. Sin embargo, poco podían hacer ochenta personas contra un ejército de quinientos efectivos: pronto los cadáveres de cabelleras negras yacieron desparramados por lo que fuera un poblado, los jóvenes tomados como prisioneros y las mujeres dejadas a merced de soldados que saciarían con ellas sus instintos para darles finalmente el mismo destino que a sus compañeros varones.

El retorno a la fortaleza, de nuevo, resultaba victorioso para Volterra. Los caballeros regresaron sin apenas bajas, seguidos de una corta hilera de prisioneros la mayoría de los cuales estaban más muertos que vivos. La mayoría eran muchachos destinados a terminar sus días en la esclavitud y los trabajos forzados, y el resto eran jóvenes que seguramente serían vendidas en los burdeles. Era una visión aterradora: Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada de la ventana cuando se percató que a uno de los chicos, cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, le faltaba un ojo. Desde su punto de vista, la guerra era lo peor que podía pasarle al mundo.

Un mensajero le anunció que debía vestirse adecuadamente y asistir a la reunión que el rey había convocado. Edward lo hizo con una mezcla de desagrado y sorpresa: no solían exigir su presencia en las celebraciones bélicas, y él tampoco lo quería. Quizás entonces, habiendo superado la mayoría de edad, empezaba a parecer adecuada su asistencia a aquellas reuniones de adultos. Eligió sus mejores galas, de un sencillo azul cobalto, y salió al corredor con el aire sombrío con el que alguien se dirige a la horca.

Demetri le estaba esperando al otro lado del umbral, aún luciendo la armadura que había llevado durante la (corta) batalla. Le sonrió con cierta empatía para después empezar a caminar a su lado, flanqueándole.

—Me ha sorprendido que el rey exija mi presencia en la celebración –confesó Edward, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

—Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, no para mí al menos después de haber participado en la batalla. El rey "presentará" al príncipe de los nativos delante de la corte –le comunicó Demetri como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

—¿Has dicho "príncipe"? ¿Tenían familia real? –sugirió Edward, sorprendido.

—No –se corrigió Demetri con una sonrisa divertida-: entre ellos mandaba un jefe tribal, una especie de hechicero. El "príncipe" no es más que su único hijo varón, y por tanto el trofeo de oro para simbolizar la conquista.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, deseando que Demetri no lo notara. Aborrecía aquella filosofía grandilocuente y violenta que Volterra conocía bajo el dominio de Aro.

En el salón del trono se había desatado una fiesta sin precedentes: era como si en lugar de derrotar a una tribu indefensa hubieran hecho frente a un ejército que les duplicaba en efectivos. El vino y la cerveza corrían por doquier, y los soldados se mezclaban con los nobles en una espiral de ebriedad y algarabía. La música sonaba de labios de flautistas acompañados por tambores y timbales, y bailarinas con un mínimo de ropa contoneaban sus cuerpos sudorosos bajo la luz de la gigantesca araña que pendía del techo. Edward se despidió de Demetri, que enseguida se unió a sus compañeros en el mando, y se puso de puntillas para buscar a alguien en concreto entre el gentío ataviado de seda y joyas.

Localizó la cabeza rubia de Jasper en el otro extremo de la sala: su amigo observaba a la multitud sentado en una silla y con la pierna derecha, envuelta en vendas, en alto. Alice, su menuda y entusiasta esposa, estaba inclinada sobre él y le apretaba la mano con una devoción que rallaba lo envidiable.

Edward sonrió, profundamente aliviado de que el chico hubiera vuelto del campo de batalla. Jasper era un formidable luchador, uno de los mejores a pesar de su juventud, pero odiaba profundamente la guerra y su carácter era todo menos belicista. Le sonrió con compañerismo cuando le vio llegar, gesto que estiró las cicatrices del lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Vaya, tú por aquí… -comentó-. Inusitado.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tú –confesó Edward, dejándose caer a su lado y cogiendo una copa de cristal con vino de la bandeja que le tendió un muchacho. Observó por encima la muchedumbre entregada a la celebración-. Parece que todo el mundo lo está disfrutando. No esperaba esto de una reunión bélica.

—Aún no ha llegado el rey –puntualizó Jasper con el semblante súbitamente ensombrecido.

Edward no entendió exactamente a qué se refería, pero viendo la expresión en los ojos verdes de su camarada no quiso preguntar al respecto. En lugar de eso palmeó el pie de su amigo con cuidado de no tocar la zona dañada.

—Veo que la misión ha sido un éxito –comentó, más por ser cortés que otra cosa.

Los ojos de Alice se agrandaron de golpe, y empezó a negar con vehemencia en su dirección para que no siguiera hablando. Por desgracia Jasper ya había hundido la cabeza entre los hombros.

—Ha sido horrible –admitió con pesadumbre-. No puedo dejar de sentir compasión por aquella gente, y repulsa por lo que hemos hecho… No había auténticos guerreros entre ellos, sólo gente deseosa de proteger su hogar. Mujeres, niños y niñas… Nadie se ha salvado –su voz, cargada de dolor, se debilitó hasta extinguirse.

Alice esbozó una mueca de pena y sumergió los dedos en el cabello de Jasper, acercándole hasta que sus frentes entraron en contacto. Edward sintió pena por Jasper, por poseer aquella empatía que suponía una maldición para un soldado cuyo deber era segar vidas. Había leído que muchos guerreros veían en sueños los rostros de aquellos que habían matado en combate: se preguntó si Jasper también sufría aquellas pesadillas.

—¡Eh, compadres! –gritó de pronto una voz entusiasta-. ¿¡Qué son esas caras largas…!

No tuvieron que buscar con la mirada al propietario de la voz: Emmet era inconfundible e imposible de ignorar con sólo poner el pie en una habitación, sin importar si estaba atestada de gente o completamente vacía. Para empezar medía dos palmos más que el más alto de los soldados y era el doble de robusto. Pero lo más llamativo era su risa, ronca y estridente, capaz de sacar a cualquiera de la depresión. Aquel carácter suyo conseguía que pareciera más raro que hubiera acabado casado con Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper: en todos los aspectos, se parecían como un huevo a una castaña.

A pesar de ser deslumbrantemente hermosa, con aquella interminable melena ondulada de un dorado negligente, Rosalie tenía un carácter de mil demonios y siempre estaba enfurruñada. Era francamente difícil entablar una conversación con ella sin que amenazara con emprenderla a bofetones con alguien. Aquella noche lucía un vestido negro ceñido que remarcaba su generoso escote, así como el gigantesco zafiro engastado que pendía de su elegante cuello en una cadena de oro. Tanto Edward como Jasper y Alice se habían acostumbrado ya a aquel contraste, y no concebían la idea de Emmet sin Rosalie y viceversa.

—Ya creía que no ibais a bajar –anunció Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. A este paso, para que Rose acuda puntual a una reunión habrá que decirle que ésta empieza dos horas antes.

—Ya sabes cómo es, hermanita –le guiñó un ojo Emmet, depositando un beso entre los bucles de su esposa-: tiene que deslumbrar allá a donde va.

Rosalie sonrió, en parte adulada y en parte (muy en parte) ufana: no había razones para fingir modestia cuando se gozaba de la perfección de una diosa.

Se dispusieron a intercambiar rumores de lo sucedido en el palacio en los últimos días: Rosalie y Alice eran expertas en desviar la conversación para alejar los fantasmas de la guerra. Edward sólo escuchaba vagamente, porque no le interesaba demasiado conocer sobre otras personas cuyas vidas eran, en todos los sentidos, más excitantes que la suya.

—Ah, sí, esto es muy fuerte –anunció Rosalie, cubriéndose los labios con una mano como si fuera a revelar un gran escándalo-. ¿Os habéis fijado que Jane no está aquí?

—Bueno, es normal –intervino Jasper, consecuente-: aún es muy joven. Estaría de más que asistiera a estos sucesos.

—Me refiero a que no se la ha visto por el castillo desde hace días –puntualizó Rosalie. Soltó una risa a medio camino entre incrédula y divertida-. Por lo que me ha contado Charlotte, resulta que la desdichada está en estado.

—¿Qué? –sugirió Alice, escéptica-. Pero si sólo tiene quince años…

—Y eso no es lo más grave –aseguró Rosalie, deseosa de hacerse escuchar-: su tío habría permitido que lo hiciera público en condiciones normales. Vale, es un poco prematuro, pero tampoco es tan raro… Isabella tuvo a su hija con dieciséis años –se removió en el sillón, excitada-. Lo que ha hecho que Aro la encierre en sus aposentos a cadena perpetua es que al parecer el bebé es de Alec.

Edward ni siquiera notó el silencio que se formó entre ellos, pendiente como estaba de contar las volutas talladas en el techo: se estaba aburriendo soberanamente.

—¿De Alec? –sugirió Emmet, boquiabierto-. ¿Pero no son…?

—¿…hermanos? Gemelos, para ser más exactos –puntualizó Rosalie, asintiendo varias veces-. Es un escándalo, sin duda. Imaginad, la pobre… Supongo que no la dejarán salir de su habitación hasta que dé a luz.

Edward suspiró una vez más, sin comprender demasiado por qué se escandalizaban tanto ante sucesos como aquel. Era bastante común que los primos contrajeran matrimonio, y los casos de incesto entre hermanos tampoco es que fueran algo extremadamente raro en aquella sociedad. Supuso que al tener vidas perfectas y romances idílicos podían permitirse comentar las vidas de otros. Incluso ellos, las mejores personas que había conocido jamás, se habían contagiado un poco del modo de vida de Aro, un festival de apariencias y habladurías.

El silencio súbito que se instauró en la estancia les anunció la llegada del rey, que entró en el salón con aire pomposo seguido de sus dos segundos. Aro no era un hombre excesivamente robusto ni tampoco alto, pero sí poseía una inteligencia sagaz en aquellos ojos oscuros, la paciencia suficiente para esperar y arremeter contra el enemigo en el momento oportuno. Su mano derecha, Marco, era mayor que él pero no tan temible, con el cabello oscuro y el semblante imperturbable de una estatua de mármol. Cayo, el más joven de los tres, tenía un cabello tan claro que casi parecía plateado, y a diferencia de los otros dos era todo nervio y fuerza, una energía que a menudo canalizaba en cruentos combates a lanza y espada en el patio.

El rey se sentó en su trono envuelto en silencio, el cabello negro rozando los hombros cubiertos de seda. Después, extendió ambas manos y habló:

—Buenas noches, estimados súbditos –saludó-: hoy, en la séptima luna del año, celebramos nuestra victoria sobre el pueblo bárbaro que amenazaba la estabilidad de nuestro reino.

Hizo una pausa para recibir los aplausos de los presentes, la mayoría verdaderamente entusiastas.

—Esta vez el enemigo era peor que cualquiera de los ejércitos que hemos derrotado en los últimos diez años –prosiguió el rey-: todos aquellos rebeldes eran seres civilizados. Lo que hemos conquistado hoy, pueblo, son tierras de salvajes –se puso en pie y avanzó un paso hacia la muchedumbre-. Nuestros enemigos eran bestias sanguinarias deseosas de muerte y guerra, cabellos negros como espectros y ojos negros como sus almas. No hay sentimientos en ellos, sólo sed de sangre y cólera. Eran casi tantos como nosotros, una horda de bárbaros que matan a cuanto desconocido se planta en su camino y que poseen a las mujeres de otros sin importarles lo amoral de sus actos –paró para tomar aire-. Hoy, damas y caballeros, hemos derrotado a una de nuestras mayores amenazas: Volterra dormirá tranquila esta noche.

Los aplausos que siguieron al discurso fueron atronadores, al igual que los gritos que vitoreaban al rey.

Edward sonrió con ironía para sus adentros, consciente del buen uso que había dado Aro a las palabras. Aquel era su don, su capacidad de mando: el de hacer creer a la gente lo que él deseara. Si decía que un arroyo era un torrente, la gente le creía; si un día de lluvia para él era un diluvio, lo era para todos.

Si él decía que los _quileutes_, aquella minúscula tribu pacífica, eran un ejército de bárbaros sanguinarios a los que ellos habían derrotado con valor y astucia, nadie dudaba de su palabra. Pero él sabía que estaba modificando la verdad a su antojo: cualquiera que se molestara en leer un libro que versara sobre aquellos indígenas sabría que no tenían nada que envidiar a la supuesta utopía que estaban intentando edificar.

Aro husmeó el vino de la copa, haciéndola danzar entre los dedos llenos de anillos, y después se la pasó a Cayo. El joven inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de coger el recipiente y llevárselo a los labios, catando la bebida. Era un gesto habitual en el monarca: si alguien debía morir envenenado, mejor que fuera uno de sus vasallos. Tras dar su aprobación, Cayo devolvió la copa al rey y éste observó la sala con estoicismo desde su trono.

—Traed al prisionero –ordenó a pleno pulmón, dando a continuación un sorbo a su copa.

Demetri, apostado de una de las puertas, se inclino con respeto y salió un momento. Apenas un minuto después, Félix y él entraron empujando a una tercera persona que se debatía ferozmente contra su agarre.

Edward no estaba preparado para aquel impacto, y de haberlo sabido quizás se hubiera mostrado más reticente a acudir a la fiesta. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, fueron ahogados por las decenas de abucheos que surgieron de la garganta de los presentes y que encontraron el blanco en el cautivo, al que obligaron a arrodillarse a la fuerza a escasos pasos del trono.

Era muy joven, apenas un muchacho de quince años, y aún así era casi tan alto como un adulto y presentaba la elegante y torneada complexión de un guerrero adaptado a los ambientes más versátiles. Su piel era de un color que Edward no había visto nunca, un tono entre rojo y dorado que reluciría a la luz de la araña si no fuera por la capa de mugre y sangre coagulada que bañaba su cuerpo. Su cabello era totalmente negro y muy largo, algo que quizás lamentara en aquellos momentos, cuando Félix tiraba de él para mantenerlo en la postura deseada.

A su manera era una criatura hermosa, pero resultaba obvio que había combatido con toda la ferocidad sobre la que Edward tanto había leído. Iba casi desnudo, y tenía el cuerpo lleno de contusiones azuladas que destacaban en su piel cobriza, también de heridas de armas punzantes algunas de las cuales no cicatrizarían bien. Las plantas de sus pies y las palmas de las manos encadenadas estaban en carne viva; en la mano izquierda, dos dedos habían sido dolorosamente desviados de su postura correcta.

Y sin embargo lo que más impresionó con diferencia a Edward fueron aquellos ojos, tan oscuros y aún así relucientes por miles de emociones que evolucionaban tras los iris. La entrevió un par de veces cuando el reo dirigió miradas hirientes a lado y lado: era una mirada distinta a cualquiera que hubiera visto anteriormente, impregnada de una ferocidad latente y de una inquietante amenaza de venganza.

No había rastro de miedo o sumisión, sólo un coraje y una fuerza de voluntad que no pareciera que fueran a ser doblegados.

Aro pidió silencio con un gesto de la mano y después se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—¿Cómo te llamas, bárbaro? –preguntó.

En lugar de responder, el aludido levantó la cabeza y miró directamente al monarca, dedicándole una mirada desafiante y cargada de resentimiento. Aquel gesto no pareció gustar a Félix, que le emprendió un contundente puñetazo en la boca.

El golpe resonó claramente en el salón, y también el chasquido de una mandíbula desencajándose: Edward se estremeció imperceptiblemente al oírlo. La víctima del impacto no emanó ningún sonido, simplemente acompañó el movimiento de la agresión para luego regresar a la misma posición, con el labio inferior partido y la sangre rezumando de la herida.

—Responde, salvaje, si no quieres que te destroce a latigazos –exigió Aro.

El muchacho no contestó en el acto, y eso le sirvió para que el látigo de Félix encontrara blanco en su espalda. Arqueó el cuerpo levemente, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Edward se estremeció en su sitio al ver la sangre resbalar desde el largo corte, deslizándose en un fino hilo sobre la piel oscura hasta perderse en la curva de su muslo derecho. El prisionero, ahora sí, elevó la barbilla y se decidió a hablar.

—Mi nombre es lo de menos… -balbuceó, con la sangre chorreándole de la boca-: habéis aniquilado todo de lo que yo formaba parte. Ha dejado de tener sentido que tenga un nombre o una identidad…

Su voz era áspera pero sorprendentemente calmada teniendo en cuenta la situación: sólo la rabia contenida parecía capaz de hacerla temblar. Aro pareció divertido por aquella reacción.

—Vuestro modo de vida amenazaba la estabilidad de mi pueblo –se defendió.

—No creo que un pueblo de cazadores sea tu mayor problema –protestó el preso, imperturbable-. Nosotros siempre hemos sido pacíficos: amamos nuestros bosques y a nuestros niños, cuidamos de la tierra y rechazamos la guerra. Tú, Aro, rey de Volterra, te has atrevido a destruir todo eso sólo por el afán de expandir vuestra patética nación. Tu mera existencia es un insulto para nuestros antepasados.

Nuevas protestas se hicieron oír, seguramente de indignación porque el joven hubiera tachado de "patética nación" a un país del que todos se enorgullecían. Aro no se dejó amilanar, y caminó con paso decidido hasta situarse justo frente al prisionero.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, muchacho –anunció-: los dioses no quieren que mueras todavía. Y yo te ofrezco una posibilidad de redención: tú, como príncipe y heredero de tu pueblo, admite que representabais una amenaza para Volterra, que vigilabais los pasos del oeste y atracabais comitivas enteras como viles ratas.

—Ni la más cruel de las torturas podría hacer que yo o alguno de mis camaradas mintiera de un modo tan miserable –aseguró el reo, inmutable.

—Terminarás cediendo, perro –apostó Aro-, cuando los gritos de tus amigos te llenen los oídos y te hagan enloquecer, cuando huelas la sangre de tu pueblo derramada por el deshonor de su líder.

En un acto irreflexivo de sumo desprecio, el preso escupió al rostro del monarca: la mejilla de Aro quedó manchada con una mezcla densa y caliente de sangre y saliva. Un murmullo expectante recorrió a los presentes, que se dividían entre la diversión y la indignación. Aro se llevó la mano al rostro, tocando el reciente salivazo, y después se observó los dedos con indiferencia. Sonrió, como si aquello no fuera más que una chiquillada, y acto seguido descargó la mano con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mejilla del reo.

Edward pudo ver el rostro del joven contorsionándose de dolor, pero de nuevo se las apañó para no quejarse. A un gesto de Aro, Félix cayó sobre él con el látigo en ristre.

Muchos de los presentes apartaron la mirada, pero no podían taparse los oídos para no oír el chasquido del látigo, impactando una y otra vez sobre la espalda del cautivo, desgarrando la piel y derramando la sangre a cada golpe. Uno de los golpes fue tan fuerte que consiguió tumbar al prisionero sobre el suelo, la barbilla chocando dolorosamente sobre las baldosas, pero ni así se detuvo la lluvia de latigazos.

Y Edward, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Detente, por favor…! –se oyó gritar en voz alta.

El sonido del látigo se detuvo, y a la vez un silencio aún más profundo que el anterior se instauró en la sala. Edward pudo sentir las miradas de sus amigos puestas en él, y una vaga pregunta de los labios de Emmet, pero él se limitó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos y a detenerse cerca del rey, que le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto.

—Por favor, majestad –se retractó, temiendo haber sonado grosero-. Ya ha sido vencido: no es necesario que se le siga atormentando cuando la derrota ya es suficiente humillación para un pueblo como el suyo.

Después, lentamente, hizo descender la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos envueltos en misterio. El muchacho temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y las baldosas empezaban a mancharse con su sangre, pero aún así aquel fuego de rebeldía seguía ardiendo en su mirada. Le dolió en lo somero del alma comprobar que el prisionero le observaba con el mismo odio que al resto: corrosivo, imperturbable e instintivo.

Aro sonrió con malicia y dedicó una mirada altanera al cautivo.

—Parece que mi hijo se ha fijado en ti –observó con satisfacción. Ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco como presente atrasado de su mayoría de edad?

Con increíble rapidez, se agachó y aferró el cabello del joven con una mano. Edward avanzó un paso por instinto, pero se vio bloqueado por uno de los enormes brazos de Félix. En su lugar observó impotente como Aro obligaba al chico a ponerse en pie por la fuerza, aprovechándose de sus centímetros de más para mantenerle inmóvil. La espalda broncínea del muchacho era un rosario de cicatrices ensangrentadas y de piel hecha jirones: dolía mirarlo.

Aro no daba crédito a la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de su heredero.

—Vamos, Edward: tienes que empezar a disfrutar de los placeres de la guerra –comentó-. Esto forma parte de la toma de poder, de la sumisión de los enemigos vencidos.

Sin borrar la perversa expresión de su rostro, atrapó uno de los largos mechones de cabello oscuro del muchacho con la otra mano y se lo llevó a la nariz, inspirando su perfume.

—Si no lo quieres, será mi cama la que caliente esta noche… -murmuró, aunque todos pudieron oírle, incluida su esposa, Athenodora, a quien todo aquello parecía traerle sin cuidado.

La idea acudió hasta la abotagada mente de Edward y comprendió por fin la expresión doliente en el rostro de Jasper, la silenciosa expectación con la que los presentes que ya habían contemplado decenas de celebraciones de victoria.

¿Era aquello lo que sucedía con los líderes a los que capturaban con vida? ¿Eran sometidos a la humillación máxima delante de todos los asistentes, obligados a rebajarse por el mero hecho de haber sido derrotados? La idea era tan horrible que Edward sintió deseos de vomitar, y el horror se multiplicaba hasta el infinito al imaginar a aquel muchacho de piel oscura, apenas un niño, postrado a cuatro patas ante el rey.

—No… -balbuceó, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse-. Acepto vuestro presente, majestad.

El prisionero consiguió reponerse y le dedicó una mirada incrédula y cargada de odio: si hubiera tenido un arma en las manos, no hubiera podido hacer tanto daño como con aquella expresión.

—Bien –aplaudió Aro, entusiasmado-: por fin mi heredero se comporta como un hombre de guerra –dio dos palmadas-. Lleváoslo y adecentadlo: no será grato para el príncipe disfrutar de él en este estado.

Sendas carcajadas estallaron aquí y allí en la sala mientras Aro regresaba a su sitio de honor. Félix cogió al preso y le inmovilizó las manos a la espalda sin ninguna dificultad.

—No sabes la suerte que has tenido, perro –siseó en su oído-: la costumbre es que el rey posea a los príncipes vencidos en el salón del trono, delante de toda la corte. Y ahora camina –añadió, propinándole un empujón.

Le sacó con violencia de la estancia, aunque el chico no dejó de debatirse con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward se quedó de pie en medio de una multitud que no dejaba de mirarle, algunos con sorpresa, otros con admiración. Cuando fue consciente de que las piernas no le sostendrían, retrocedió a pasos inseguros y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla con la vista perdida en el infinito. Tardó varios minutos en atreverse a mirar a los rostros de sus amigos, y los encontró totalmente boquiabiertos. Jasper, definitivamente, no parecía que fuera a cambiar más de expresión.

—Vale… -murmuró Emmet, con una ceja arqueada-. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Edward?

* * *

Nunca una noche se le había hecho tan larga a Edward.

Se quedó en la fiesta hasta que el último de los ebrios comensales la abandonó, dos horas después de que finalmente sus amigos decidieran regresar a sus habitaciones. Después salió al exterior y practicó tiro con arco durante más de una hora, para después entablar una conversación larguísima con uno de los guardias nocturnos.

Cualquier cosa antes de regresar a sus aposentos y encontrarse con…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras ascendía lentamente las escaleras: la mera idea de disponer de aquel muchacho de ojos oscuros, como al parecer era costumbre, le ponía enfermo. No sólo era una privación inhumana de la libertad y el honor, además estaba el hecho moral de que apenas era un crío… y él un adulto de hecho. A nadie parecía importarle aquel detalle. Todos esperaban que se comportara como los sanguinarios cabecillas de Volterra y disfrutara hasta la saciedad de los placeres que ofrecía la guerra: sexo y riquezas. No estaba ni quería estar a la altura de tales atroces expectativas.

Suspiró, desalentado: añoraba a su padre, su compañía siempre sensata y civilizada, y el cariño de su madre y su modo de infundirle ánimos. Tomando aire con cierta dificultad, saludó con un gesto vago a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta a su recámara y entró.

Ciertamente no podía quejarse de sus dependencias: salvo el rey y sus nobles más allegados, que gozaban de gigantescas estancias para ellos solos, la mayoría dormían en cuartos comunes, apiñados como animales. Algunos matrimonios nobles tenían suerte y disponían de pequeñas habitaciones para mantener su intimidad. Emmet y Rosalie no parecían tener ningún problema en compartir una pequeña cama (solían decir, aunque Edward no lo entendía muy bien, que eso lo hacía todo más interesante), pero a Jasper y a Alice ya no les hacía tanta gracia.

Su habitación era tan grande como la mitad del salón del trono, y el lujo brillaba en cada palmo de decoración. Tapices de las más ricas telas, lámparas de oro y cristal tallado en el techo, cuadros pintados por los mejores artistas del reino, y un sutil olor a almizcle e incienso para dotar al lugar de un ambiente íntimo. Pasó por alto todos aquellos conocidos detalles cuando se sintió irremediablemente atraído por la gravedad de un nuevo elemento.

Tal y como había esperado (y temido), el prisionero estaba acomodado sobre su cama de ébano con las muñecas encadenadas a la espalda y un grillete inmovilizándole el tobillo. Habían cercenado de malos modos su larga melena negra, y ahora los mechones caían desordenados e irregulares sobre su rostro, húmedos y oliendo a jazmines incluso desde aquella distancia. Su cuerpo aparecía lleno de cardenales y heridas que no se habían dignado a curarle; algunas, por la falta de atención, habían vuelto a sangrar. Con la piel libre de suciedad, Edward pudo ver que tenía el cuerpo lleno de tatuajes tribales hechos con una tinta de un negro azulado, tan finos que resultaban imposibles de ver bajo la luz inadecuada. Uno en forma de media luna le tatuaba la mejilla derecha; otro formado por volutas descendía por el cuello, cruzando la clavícula y enroscándose en la aureola del pezón izquierdo.

El cautivo advirtió su escrutinio, y no parecía muy contento al respecto.

—¿A qué esperas? –rugió, igual a como lo haría un animal herido esperando que hundieran un cuchillo en sus entrañas-. ¡Tómame, goza de la recompensa por aniquilar a personas inocentes! ¡Y después termina con mi vida como si mataras a cualquier bestia…!

El odio no había desaparecido de sus ojos, incombustible como una estrella eterna. De algún modo, a Edward le dolía aquel desprecio, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se cruzó de brazos, no muy convencido de cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación.

—Oye… -empezó, tomando aliento con dificultad-. Sé que estás confuso y furioso por lo que te han hecho, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso ni con el asesinato de tu gente. Sólo pido un poco de amabilidad: a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación.

Los ojos del preso se convirtieron en rendijas, y un imperceptible estremecimiento palpitó desde sus pies hasta la arteria que se le marcaba en el cuello. Apretó los dientes, unos dientes blanquísimos, con tanta fuerza como si fuera a desgarrar algo.

—He visto con mis propios ojos cómo asesinaban a mis padres, desangrándolos de un corte en el cuello… -siseó, con la voz inundada de dolor y cólera-. He visto cómo violaban a mis hermanas, y cómo las han matado también a ellas… Han apresado y herido a mis amigos, han matado a los niños y a las niñas… ¿¡Pretendes que sea amable con los bárbaros que han arruinado mi vida!

Edward calló, sintiendo que cada vez más sus intentos de dialogar caían en saco roto. Imaginó la escena a la inversa, si hubiera sido él el que tuviera que contemplar la muerte de sus padres y… la terrible profanación de sus hermanas. Pudo entender su dolor, pero por mera necesidad de convivencia era elemental que consiguiera hacerle entrar en razón.

—Mira… -lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con la voz más firme-. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido: yo no estoy de acuerdo con este tipo de matanzas discriminadas. Por desgracia no soy yo el que decide estas cosas… Pero, y tómalo como una amenaza si quieres, en el caso de que quieras seguir viviendo te convendría suavizarte un poco. Esto está lleno de soldados que no dudarán en matar a quien quiera que consideren que está atentando contra mi vida.

El muchacho no dijo nada, escuchando con un gesto consecuente, aunque era obvio que aún deseaba canalizar su ira en algún tipo de estallido violento. Edward se acercó un poco, inclinándose para ponerse a su altura: intentó que la visión de aquellos ojos no le distrajera de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Además, he aceptado la proposición del rey para mantenerte a salvo –anunció-. Sólo te pido un poco de colaboración.

El chico respiraba con dificultad, los pulmones contrayéndose de forma arrítmica bajo aquella piel bronceada desde el nacimiento: estaba haciendo un sincero esfuerzo por contener un arranque de cólera.

—Cómo confiar en el hijo del hombre que ha ordenado el exterminio de mi pueblo… -murmuró con amargura, mirándose las rodillas con la mirada perdida.

Edward soltó una risotada entre dientes, volviéndose hacia él con gesto displicente.

—Aro no es mi padre –le comunicó-: mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, el terrateniente de las comarcas orientales. Yo sólo soy el hijo político del rey, su heredero al trono si lo prefieres. Y él no me educó –puntualizó-: lo hicieron mi padre y mi madre, Esme, ambos amantes de la paz y la vida tranquila.

El chico no dijo nada, sólo volvió a agachar la cabeza: parecía que ya no le quedaban argumentos para mostrarse arisco. Al cabo de unos segundos, empezó a forcejear con los grilletes en un intento de quitárselos. Edward observó que tenía la piel adyacente al metal en carne viva: seguramente llevaba horas intentando liberarse.

—Te harás daño –dijo Edward, lleno de infinita paciencia. Miró a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde está la maldita llave de esto? –gruñó, aunque eso no le ayudó a encontrar el modo de quitarle los grilletes. Se sobó el cabello con una mano-. Deja al menos que te cure esas heridas…

Entró en el cuarto de baño adyacente y humedeció unos cuantos paños en agua fría. Mientras lo hacía, intentó no pensar demasiado en lo muy nervioso que le ponía aquella situación, en la impotencia que sentía. Lo más curioso del caso era que se sentía culpable, como si él hubiera esgrimido la espada que había quitado la vida a los padres de aquel muchacho.

De algún modo, se sentía responsable de la seguridad de aquel chico. Era como un modo de demostrarse a sí mismo que no iba a ser un tirano como Aro.

Regresó a la habitación y dejó una palangana con agua fría sobre la mesilla de noche, consciente de que tendría mucho trabajo. También cogió un ungüento de hierbas, fuertemente aromático, que ayudaba a cicatrizar y a curar los hematomas.

Se sentó frente al chico y mojó uno de los pedazos de tela en agua. Tras escurrirlo concienzudamente, levantó la mano e intentó limpiarle una herida que tenía sobre la ceja. El muchacho se retrajo al primer intento, pero finalmente se quedó quieto y dejó que le aliviara el escozor del corte.

Era un contexto muy extraño, se dijo Edward, y el otro le ponía nervioso. No dejaba de mirarle fijamente, inquietándole, buceando en su expresión como si pudiera desenhebrar cada pensamiento. Era como estar echando galena en la herida de una bestia salvaje, consciente de que cualquier movimiento en falso podía hacerle terminar entre sus garras.

Aquellos ojos eran iguales: peligrosos en cierto modo, pero velados por una película de tristeza profunda.

El daño era peor de lo que Edward había esperado: algunos de los desgarrones en la piel se habían infectado, y dado el color negruzco de algunos golpes posiblemente vasos sanguíneos importantes habían sido reventados. No imaginaba a ninguno de los disciplinados soldados de Aro resistiendo semejantes heridas sin quejarse, como aquel muchacho lo hacía.

Resultaba injusto y cruel, apreciar aquellas inhumanas heridas en una piel tan suave al tacto. Caliente y suave, como comprobó al deslizar los dedos sobre uno de sus brazos.

Escuchó un sonido semejante a una arcada y levantó la cabeza a toda velocidad. No estaba emocionalmente preparado para lo que contemplaron sus ojos, y supo que tardaría en olvidar aquella visión.

Supo entonces que el muchacho había estado conteniendo sus emociones durante aquel oscuro día de pesadilla, constriñéndolas, pateándolas hasta el fondo de su alma para que no le permitieran mostrarse débil. Por desgracia, todo esfuerzo había sido en vano. Las lágrimas se derramaban, silenciosas y profusas, desde sus ojos oscuros relucientes por un cúmulo de emociones que no podía abarcar: horror, incertidumbre, rabia, humillación… y dolor, un dolor infinito y palpable por todo lo que había perdido.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acompañarle en su desdicha y echarse también a llorar. Todo era jodidamente triste, y aquel adolescente no era más que una muestra de los estragos de la guerra.

—Lo siento… -susurró Edward, con la voz rota, como si aquello fuera consuelo suficiente-. Lo siento…

Provocó el efecto contrario, pues lo que había sido hasta entonces un llanto silencioso creció súbitamente en intensidad y se convirtió en un derroche de sufrimiento a pleno pulmón.

Sus gritos eran desgarradores, como si estuviera sufriendo un inhumano dolor físico. Y sin embargo aquella era la imagen de alguien al que habían descompuesto por dentro, arrancando de cuajo todas las esperanzas y expectativas de futuro como quien extirpa las entrañas de un ser vivo. Las lágrimas, ardientes como hierro fundido, no se detenían hasta morir entre sus labios ajados.

Presa de un impulso tan natural que casi le asustó, Edward dejó caer el trapo y rodeó el hombro del muchacho con un brazo: consideró una buena señal que no se lo apartara de un bandazo. El muchacho se limitó a encoger la cabeza y a seguir sumergido en su dolor, como si sus lágrimas no fueran a tener fin. Gritó varios nombres en aquella vorágine de nostalgia y desconsuelo; si eran de sus padres, hermanas o amigos, Edward no lo sabía.

Poco a poco, como si el agotamiento le venciera, cesaron los alaridos y fueron sustituidos por un lloriqueo bajo, semejante al gañido de un perro apaleado. Finalmente también aquel llanto se detuvo, dejando unos ojos inyectados en sangre que habían llorado durante horas.

No volvió a hablar ni a gritar, simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil mientras Edward se ocupaba de las marcas de látigo en su espalda. De vez en cuando, un sollozo aislado sacudía su cuerpo, pero él se apresuraba a encogerse más en un intento de mitigar cualquier muestra de fragilidad.

Edward nunca supo si el chico llegó o no a quedarse dormido. Él sólo conservó el recuerdo de aquella piel tibia, suave como el algodón bajo sus dedos fríos; aquellos ojos oscuros mirándole eternamente.

* * *

Despertó cuando un molesto rayo de luz atravesó una rendija de las cortinas y le incidió de lleno en los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces, confuso, y tardó un poco en recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en el diván y en aquella incómoda posición. Cuando los pedazos de su memoria se reajustaron, no pudo más que incorporarse de golpe y echar un vistazo en dirección a su cama.

El joven de piel oscura estaba allí, sentado con aire taciturno contra el cabezal y observando el paisaje gris que podía verse a través del ventanal más cercano. Unas monumentales ojeras moradas debajo de los ojos evidenciaban que había dormido poco o nada.

—Buenos días –saludó Edward con cautela.

El interpelado no dio muestra alguna de haberle oído. Edward suspiró con hastío: parecía que su rencor se había retroalimentado durante la noche. ¿Es que acaso no recordaba todo lo que había hecho por él la noche anterior?

Estaba preguntándose qué demonios podía hacer para arreglar la situación cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se puso en pie a toda prisa y abrió: era Demetri, sonriéndole con aquella expresión mixta suya.

—Buenos días, Edward –saludó. Le miró de arriba a abajo-. Vaya, por lo que veo ha sido una noche interesante.

El joven supuso que Demetri había malinterpretado su cabello desordenado y su expresión de agotamiento. Y él decidió aprovecharse de la situación.

—¿Has tenido algún… problema con el salvaje? –murmuró.

—No –afirmó Edward, fingiendo satisfacción-: de hecho, ha sido tan dócil como un corderillo. No puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que se ha… entregado. Hablando del tema –apuntó, fingiendo que se le había ocurrido la idea-, ¿no hay modo de abrir esos grilletes? –preguntó, apuntando con la cabeza hacia el cuarto.

—¿Por qué querrías quitárselos? –sugirió Demetri, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward intentó prepararse mentalmente para la mejor actuación de su vida.

—Bueno, ya sabes… -susurró, arqueando una ceja-. Quitan mucha movilidad. Hay ciertas cosas que no pueden hacerse…

Demetri pareció desconcertado por aquel comportamiento en él, pero no se lo pensó demasiado. Metió la mano en su jubón y sacó una llave pequeña y plateada que le puso en la mano. Le dedicó un guiño fugaz antes de marcharse.

—Que lo disfrutes –le deseó-. Por cierto, su majestad quiere que desayunes con él en media hora, en el salón oeste.

—Allí estaré –prometió el joven antes de volver a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Volvió al lado del muchacho, que si había oído la conversación con Demetri no lo demostró en absoluto. Aunque había permanecido ausente todo el rato, mostró un inmediato interés cuando Edward se acercó con la llave en la mano. Levantó la mirada y buscó sus ojos por vez primera, lanzando gigantescos interrogantes que cualquiera podía percibir.

—Dejarte libre es lo mejor para todos. No tiene sentido que intentes matarme –se explicó Edward, maniobrando con los grilletes-: soy el heredero al trono, así que hay guardias vigilando mi puerta día y noche. Si me mataras, morirías antes de poder poner un solo pie fuera de este lugar. Además… -escuchó un "clac" de lo más satisfactorio en el interior del mecanismo- …he sido amable contigo. Por lo que he leído, los _quileutes_ premiáis la amabilidad con amabilidad.

La mención a su tribu, el hecho de que él conociera aquel detalle, parecía haber sido una grata sorpresa para el joven. Una vez se vio libre de sus cadenas, se frotó suavemente las muñecas laceradas para recuperar la sensibilidad e hizo lo propio con el tobillo. Edward asintió y se dirigió al cuarto de baño con intención de cambiarse de ropa, algo que no había tenido tiempo de hacer la noche anterior.

Algo le detuvo a medio camino, la voz del muchacho cruzando la habitación hasta llegar a sus oídos.

—Jacob.

Edward se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad, confundido.

—¿Qué? –sugirió sin comprender. ¿Había dicho algo en una lengua desconocida?

El chico se humedeció los labios y le dedicó una mirada que, lejos de ser arisca, parecía encerrar un contradictorio sentimiento de gratitud.

—Me llamo Jacob –esclareció. Negó lentamente para sí mismo antes de volver a su contemplación del horizonte-. Por ahora eres el único que ha merecido que se lo dijera.

Supo que no eran el momento ni el contexto más adecuados pero, por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, Edward sonrió.

* * *

_Se aceptan tomatazos y objetos punzantes varios xDDD_


End file.
